Butterfly New Year
by Mouikairo
Summary: Kuukai is depress, and who is going to melt his sadness? Amu? Yaya? Or it's neither of them, then it must be...Her. Kutau one-shot. One part kiss warned.


"_I'm sorry Kuukai, but you must know now…I'm in love with Ikuto…"_

"_Hinamori-san……I get it…Sorry…"_

Two year ago, when I was still 13, I often visit the Guardians because I still care for them. However, there is another reason I came. It was because of, her. Hinamori Amu, the Joker of the Guardians in Seiyo Academy. The more I got near her, the more I want to blush. But I was able to hide it from her, by using my cheerful voices.

Wait…I am always cheerful! I always make myself the best I can on sports and friends. But that was two years ago…Now I'm 15. I don't go to see the Guardians so much anymore. Maybe it's because all of them graduated, even Yaya. Everyday I go school, play basketball, watch anime, and then go to sleep.

Man, my life is so boring now. I don't get to see Amu so much now, Tadase is dating another girl, and I have nothing to do but sleep. "Kuukai…are you okay? You don't look good." My Shugo Chara, Daichi, was worried. I just said I'm okay as a reply. But I'm not troubled or anything, so why am I feeling so…miserable?

December 31st, New Years Eve. That's the day that when the year you were, is gone and now you step in to a new year. But I don't want to go into a new year. Heartbroken, Sad Sorrow, and all the horrible emotion were in me. I was in a whole different character…I can cheer other people up, but I can't even cheer 'Myself' up.

You know what…I'm pathetic…

Sometime later I left my house and went to the park where the ceremony of the New Year Eve is held. I found myself a bench and started to stare at the sky…Was it peace or loneliness. I'm rejecting myself; this is a whole new feeling for me.

"…Ramen boy?"

I looked at the girl who had long blonde hair and purple eyes. I knew who she was; she was Amu's friend and a pop singer. Her name was Hoshino Utau. "It's Kuukai…" My voice was really depressed, I felt it. I didn't spoke a word since the time I was rejected.

"You look depressed, what happen?" Utau asked and her usual tone. My Shugo Chara, Daichi; wanted to answered Utau but was afraid that I would be mad. I just nodded my head, letting him know that he can tell her. Daichi turn back to Utau and told her, "Kuukai's heartbroken by Amu…now he wouldn't even talk to me…"

I didn't bother Daichi, I guess I'm still depressing…Suddenly I feel like someone grabbed me up and pulled me. "I guess I'll cheer you up!" Utau slightly smiled at me, it was a side I didn't see before. Somehow, I felt like her smile makes me feel a bit better.

Eru was blabbing about something with Iru and Daichi, which is why they left us alone. I don't know if Utau can melt the sadness in me…She took me into different shops, games, and bought me some food. I didn't really have the mood to do those entire things…

Finally, 12:55. 5 more minutes till the countdown, but who cares? Utau brought me to the temple behind and halt there. She let go of me hand and looked at me firmly. I saw those eyes; they look just like Amu's. I finally spoke, asking, "…Why did you, do all those things?"

Utau looked back and said that Amu asked her to cheer me up. I expected it much, but there was something I was shock about. She looked up at me, blushing, and kissed me. Then she lead at my body and spoken this,

"Because…I'm in love…with you…"

I couldn't believe my ears…but still…in the process, I felt like smiling. I can really feel it, her love and care for me. It was…for real. I hugged her tightly, saying some few words and grinned. She closed her eyes and gave me her love.

"3…2…1…Happy New Year!!!"

The fireworks speared out to the sky. It was so colorful, and my sadness has melted…It's all thanks to Kuukai. Soon Daichi, Iru and Eru came to us and played around. Daichi was glad that I'm back to normal, I have to thank Utau. All of us looked up at the firework, smiling. I remember, what I said to her…

"I love you too, I will forget about Amu…for you, Utau. Thank you…for helping me."

_Is this really first love at sight? Who knows?_

**End**

**A/N: **My first Kutau fic…And I'm really proud of it. Like my last year's ToA Luer's One-Shot, I hope this would be a nice fic for people to enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, hits and the other support everywhere! Enjoy your New Year everyone!


End file.
